Right Here, Forever and Always
by ashleigh-has-been-lokid
Summary: Fulvia's POV. After her brother dies in the Games and her mother commits suicide, her father and her move to the Capitol. She meets Plutarch and they bond instantly and they fall in love. Set during "The Diary of Plutarch Heavensbee"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I couldn't believe my parents were doing this to me, well, really my it's my father's fault, not my mother's.

Let me start from the begining. My father, Jack, was a peacekeeper from The Capitol and he paid off his parent's debts that way. He fell in love with my mother, Eve Stewart, and they had my brother John. He was a love child. 2 1/2 years later, I was born. I was also a love child. After my father finished his peacekeeper term, he decided to stay in District 8 with my mother, to raise John and I. The Capitol was very pissed off about him staying in a district. Then, at the 53rd Hunger Games, when my brother was 12, he ended up being our male tribute from District 8. On the fifth day of the Games, my tenth birthday, he was killed from Tracker Jacker stings.  
My father was extremely upset, he knew the Capitol had rigged the reaping to pay him back for staying in 8. So, my father brought me to The Capitol after my mother killed herself because of my brother's death, her last wish being that my father stop me from ending up in The Games. So in 3 days I lost my mother, my brother and my best friend, who was my brother.  
So, my father is sending me to a boarding school in the Capitol, so that he can do another peacekeeping term. Why couldn't my father have just killed me to keep me out of the Games, instead of turning me into a Capitol citizen. I guess I hated him for it, this WHOLE thing was his fault.


	2. A new best friend

Chapter One- A new best friend and a whole bunch of enemies

My first day of boarding school was torture. I had never been called any of the names they called me. I was called "freak", "bastard" and "district trash". They all had meanings behind them. "Freak" was for not dressing like the Capitol-born kids, although in fact, they're the freaks. "Bastard" was because, well, I kinda am one, my brother admitted that much in his interview with Caesar Flickerman before the Games. "District trash" because I was born in a lowly district and not the stupid shining capitol. I also had hate directed at my brother. People called him a "loser" and stuff. I shouted back saying he got 7th place in the Games and I was interviewed because he was in the top 8.  
So, in my first day of Capitol boarding school I made 0 friends and about 15 enemies.

Day two was when things got slightly better. A couple of the girls faked being my friend, I was stupid enough to believe them when they said they were joking the day before. They just wanted to make sure I wasn't a "cry-baby". They dumped me in a trash can when I told them what it was like in District 8, although one of them asked.  
The good part of that was a really cute guy pulled me out and helped me get cleaned up. The day before I had noticed that he smiled at me and I think he might have stood up for me when some guys hanging out with him were calling me names. He introduced himself as Plutarch Heavensbee and he told me he had rooted for my brother in his Games.  
'I started rooting for him once he mentioned you in his interview. Most people want to talk about themselves, he seemed to really love you,' Plutarch says as he brushes out my hair in my dorm room.  
'Yeah,' I reply. 'He was my best friend since most people in 8 didn't like the fact that our father was a peacekeeper and stuff, so we had to be each other's best friends.'  
'Oh, that's not nice,' Plutarch says. 'I felt really sorry for you when you did the interview a few nights before he died. And how you were upset that since he was in the Games, he wouldn't be there for your 10th birthday. I started crying and decided to sponsor him. I was the one who sent him the new sleeping bag, since his had been stolen by the stupid careers,' Plutarch says, placing down my hairbrush and picking up a washcloth to clean my face.  
'I'm sure that if he was here then he would say thank you,' I tell Plutarch, he's really nice I think to myself. And cute. Very, very cute. 'Are the girls always this way?'  
'Yes. Most of them are really mean, although you get the occasional nice girl here, like you,' he smiles. 'I can give you a tour if you'd like. Once I finish cleaning you up.'  
'That would be lovely,' I say to him. I've never had a crush before but I'm pretty sure this is what one would feel like.


	3. My official tour

Chapter two- My official tour with a really cute guy

'Ok,' Plutarch says, buckling up my shoes. I had to completely change my outfit in order to tidy up completely. 'Where do you want to start?'  
'Your dorm,' I say normally. It may have sounded flirtatious, but it wasn't really supposed to.  
'Oh really,' Plutarch says, looking slightly startled. 'Why is that?'  
'In case I need a friend. You're my only friend, so if I need one, I'll come to you,' I tell him. 'Or, I assume we're friends.'  
'Of course we are,' he laughs. 'I don't brush most girl's hair, wash their face, and help them pick out a new outfit, then do up their shoes.'  
'Good, because if that was a normal thing for you, I'd be so pissed off right now,' I say as he takes my hand, obviously starting with the tour. I couldn't wait to see his dorm. I bet it's really cool.  
He opens the door and the first thing I see is probably his room mate.  
'Oh, hello Cody,' he says.  
'Hey, bringing the new chick back to your dorm isn't hot dude,' Cody says.  
'Um, she's my new dear friend Fulvia, sister of John Cardew, that really cool District 8 tribute from last year's Games,' Plutarch says. 'And I don't nail girls, you do. Fulvia, you should stay away from Cody and don't fall for it when he says that he likes you, he's slept with most of the girls here.'  
'That's disgusting,' I say.  
'Thank you,' Cody says.  
'That wasn't a compliment Cody,' Plutarch says to him. My guess is that Cody's about 5 years older than me, making him about 15. 'Come along Fulvia, we'll maybe come back later.'  
We continue on and I meet most of my teachers. Most of the mean girls shout at Plutarch, obviously pissed off at him for holding my hand amd not wanting anything to do with them. He shows me the dining hall and the classrooms and shows me the gymnasium, which I like very much. He wants to know my favourite sport, since I take a liking to it.  
'Gymnastics and dance,' I reply. 'I'm also pretty good with my hand-eye co-ordination, so I can throw things well.'  
'Most of the girls stay away from here, except during school dances. Speaking of, there's a school dance on Friday, would you like to go with me?' he asks.  
'Yes please,' I reply quickly, hopefully not sounding too excited about it.  
'Great,' he says. 'It's kind of a formal dance, do you want to go dress shopping now?' I have never heard a guy so excited to go shopping with a girl.  
'I don't have any money,' I say shyly. And it's true. My father didn't give me any. Pretty pointless I must say. In a place where money means so much and I have none.  
'My treat,' he says. He kisses my cheek and I feel like I'm flying.


	4. Dress Shopping

Chapter 3- Dress shopping with my new "boyfriend"

I turn around in a floor length dress in my favourite colour, a purple called mystical grape.  
'Nice dress,' Plutarch says with a little whistle.  
'You've said that about all of them,' I say. 'Why?'  
'Because you've looked beautiful in all of them,' he replies. 'And remember, I don't care how much money whatever dress you chose is, it's my belated birthday gift to you.'  
'I really like this one,' I say. And it's true. Plutarch seemed to like it too.  
'So do I,' he says. He takes my hand in his and kisses it. That's two kisses in one day. I think that might mean something.  
He pays for the dress and I almost want him to take it back after hearing the price. It's so expensive and I feel so bad about it.  
'I'll take you everywhere tomorrow,' he says. 'I'll be like your escort.'  
We head back to the school and I lead him up to my dorm. For some unknown reason he looks at my shoes after insisting on taking them off. I'm sitting on my bed and Plutarch comes and sits next to me. 'Let me see your class scedule for tomorrow,' he says. I hand it to him and he looks at it. 'We have math together first thing. I'm still womdering what idiots give people math first thing, but it'll be nice. We'll sit next to each other if you want,' he says, with a small wink.  
'Sure,' I reply.  
'Great, if you want to do anything later, come up and get me, I don't want anyone hurting you,' he says and kisses me on the cheek before he leaves.  
I do nothing at all for the rest of the day, but I consider going to talk to Plutarch. I decide against it, since it would look clingy on my part. As I get ready for bed, I think about him, the way I've never thought about a guy before. I wonder what it would be like to sleep with him.


	5. A tragic moment

Chapter 4- My life gets tragicaly worse

The next morning, Plutarch knocks on my door at 6:50 am, the time we decided on, but I'm not ready to go. I allowed myself the luxury of sleeping until 6:30 am, even though my alarm went off at 6:15. I was having a VERY nice dream about Plutarch and I. I open the door and Plutarch is laughing. I guess I look like shit. I'm probably right.  
'Honey, only the mean girls get dressed before breakfast, they will hurt you if you down in actual clothes. They wake up at 4:30 am and they start working on their daily look. They end up looking ridiculous, but don't laugh or they'll try to hurt you. Honey, go put your pajamas back on,' he says. 'I'll come up here afterwards and we'll get you looking even prettier than usual babe.'  
'I'm not pretty,' I mutter.  
'No, you're beautiful, you're radiant, you're gorgeous,' he says, pulling me into his arms and kissing my cheek.  
'Honey, don't lie to make me feel better about myself,' I say quietly.  
'Pardon?'  
'Nothing.'  
'No, say it again,' he says, I think I've angered him.  
'Honey, are you mad at me?' I ask.  
'Yes, because you can't see how beautiful you are,' he says, tears pooling in his eyes.  
'Well, maybe it's because no one has ever told me that, except for you,' I say. 'Let's go to breakfast.' I take his hand and allow him to lead me to the dining hall.  
We eat breakfast and talk about what we did last night. He says he was drawing. I said it sounded more exciting than what I did, which was nothing, except think about him. Afterwards, he leads me back to my dorm room and we pick out my outfit for the day. We pick a light purple blouse and a black knee-length skirt and black boots. He faces the door as I dress and then turns back to do up my shoes and brush my hair. I think I look ok, but he says I look stunning.  
We head down to his dorm so he can get dressed and I lie back on his bed. He dresses in a blue button down shirt, long black pants and black converse shoes. We leave his dorm and head over to the math room. We end up showing up five minutes early. I ask Plutarch where everyone else is.  
'Oh, I forgot to tell you, make sure you show up at least five minutes early for this class. If you're four minutes early or later, she'll probably mark you absent or late. The popular kids can come in half and hour late or not at all and she marks them here. She's a bitch,' he says. 'The other teachers aren't like her though.'  
'Ok,' I say. 'But I'd only ever be late if you let me be late.' I wink at him and he laughs.  
When class begins I realize that Plutarch was right. The popular kids are coming and going and not bothering to let the teacher know where they're going. He tells me that most of them haven't even shown up yet. We don't even pay attention. We're too busy passing notes to each other, even though we're right beside each other. With about 15 minutes left of class, she assigns us work to do. Plutarch writes on a slip of paper "We're not popular, better do it tonight, or tell her to shut the hell up". I write back "I like the second one better, her voice annoys me to no end and I've only being hearing it for an hour."  
A man in a white peacekeeper uniform walks into the classroom and asks to speak to me. I leave the room and I ask him what's wrong.  
'Your father was shot, he should recover though,' he tells me. 'I'm sorry. It's just his arm though, so he'll probably be ok.'  
'Ok,' I say. Then I start sobbing.  
'I'm so sorry Miss Cardew,' The Peacekeeper tells me. 'I know how my family would feel if this happened to me.'  
'Yes, I can imagine they'd miss you, but I lost my older brother in the Games. Then my mother commited suicide because of it and my father is all I have left,' I cry. The peacekeeper reaches into his pocket, pulls out a tissue and hands it to me. 'Thank you,' I mutter.  
'You have phone privileges, right?' he asks.  
'Yes sir,' I say.  
'I'll get your father to call you when he's up to it,' he says. 'I promise.' He smiles, making me smile.  
'Your father is a good friend, but you don't remember me do you? You were very small when I got transfered back here to the Capitol. I was a peacekeeper in District 8 for a while. I was there about 5 years ago,' he says. 'Do you remeber me at all? Peacekeeper Blake. Your brother fell down and got mightly cut up and I patched it up.' Suddenly, I do remember. I don't know why but I hug him, because he saved my brother when he was sobbing and saying he was going to die.  
'I do remember now,' I say. 'Thank you for that.' He leaves and I go back into the classroom amd sit down next to Plutarch until the bell rings.  
'What was that about?' he asks. 'I don't mean to pry or anything. I just would like to know what's going on in my girl's life.'  
'My father was shot in the arm, but he should be ok. Peacekeeper Blake promised that he would get my father to call me once he's better.'  
'Oh, did you know Peacekeeper Blake? I kinda know him, he's nice. There was some kind of riot by my dad's place about a year ago and he was there. He helped me tell my dad we had to leave or else we'd get hurt or be blamed,' he says.  
'Yeah, he was a peacekeeper in District 8 about 5 years back. He was like family. He cleaned up my brother's cuts a few times, since he was beaten up a lot in school,' I reply.


End file.
